


Not So Fast

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Attempted first time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: ETA: WHOOPS for some reason the first half of the fic didn't post. I fixed it, so now it actually makes more sense :PMy first Starker fic that I unearthed from the depths of my tumblr.Peter really, REALLY wants to have sex, right now immediately. Tony is careful to guide him along, trying not to let him get in too far over his head.





	Not So Fast

Peter is way more eager than he is ready for. He wants everything, right now, tonight.

Tony knows better, well aware of Peter’s lack of experience. He makes sure to start slow, letting Peter sit in his lap as they kiss.

Peter’s hips start to rock into Tony’s within seconds, and he whines when Tony holds his hips still.

A smirk spreads over Tony’s lips. “Take it slow, we’ve got plenty of time.” He leans back against the headboard, leading Peter’s lips with him. Peter is soon licking at his lips, and Tony allows him in.

Peter sighs when Tony’s hands slide up his shirt, playing over his stomach and his chest. They break apart for a moment for his shirt to slip over his head, Tony’s hands returning to his chest.

Tony’s mouth moves in time with Peter’s for a while longer before he pulls away. Peter’s whimper morphs into a quiet moan when Tony peppers kisses over his neck.

“Mr. Stark…” Peter keens, his hips moving again.

Tony rolls them forward, his body swallowing Peter’s as he lays him back on the bed. “Hey, no need for that yet.” Tony’s voice is soft, genuine.

Peter swallows, Tony’s weight on top of him only turning him on further. His hips are pinned down between Tony’s thighs, and his back arches as Tony kisses down his chest.

Tony sucks gently on Peter’s skin, careful not to leave any marks. He holds himself up on one of his elbows, his other hand stroking idly at Peter’s side. Peter’s body jerks when he licks over his nipple, and Tony cuts his eyes up to Peter’s face. “That alright?”

Peter works his mouth, finally saying, “I-that doesn’t feel very good, on my… nipples.”

“That’s fine.” Tony says softly. “Is everything else okay?”

Peter nods eagerly. “Yeah, yeah, everything else is-“ Peter’s words are cut off by a gasp, Tony continuing his kisses down to his stomach.

Tony kisses over Peter’s bellybutton, down the strip of hair that leads to his pants, over both of his hips. He looks up at Peter again, Peter’s chest heaving. “Still good?” When Peter nods enthusiastically, Tony sits on his haunches, pulls off his own shirt, moves back up his body and kisses him on the lips again.

“Please, Mr. Stark…” Peter mumbles into Tony’s mouth. His hips are held tight to the bed, but his arousal racks his body, almost painfully so. “Oh, oh!”

Tony rolls his hips forward, steeling himself against Peter’s cries. He is having a hard time not stripping Peter down and rocking his world right now. He moves steadily despite his desire, slow, deliberate. When he feels himself slipping, going a bit faster and a bit harder than he thinks Peter is ready for, Tony pulls his body away, sitting against the headboard again.

Peter’s body writhes in Tony’s absence. “Whyyy.” He whines, looking across the bed at Tony. His breath catches when he sees Tony’s eyes, dark with arousal and looking at him like he wants to swallow him.

Tony motions his fingers for Peter to straddle him again. “You good?” After Peter’s nod, he asks, “You wanna finish like this, or go a little further?”

Peter’s already flushed face turns a deeper shade of red. “I, ah…”

Tony runs his fingers through Peter’s hair soothingly. “If you’re not ready to ask, you’re not ready to do it.”

Peter nods slowly. “Would you… You don’t have to if you think it’s gross but… can you, like, suck me?”

Tony purses his lips to keep from grinning at Peter’s request. “I would love to.”

Peter lets out a relieved breath, emboldened by Tony’s certainty. Peter watches Tony unbutton his pants and pull them down, his underwear being dragged along. His cock bobs beneath Tony’s face, begging for proper touches.

“Still good?”

Peter reaches his hands out to feel over Tony’s chest. “Can I- I just need a minute.”

Tony lifts his hands to hold onto the headboard casually, giving Peter more space. “Take as many minutes as you need.”

Peter kisses over Tony’s collarbones, his hands feeling carefully over his chest and stomach. His hands soon dip down to feel over the bulge in Tony’s jeans, and he looks sheepishly into Tony’s eyes. “This okay?”

Tony’s heart melts a bit and he nods, humming at the following touches. Peter’s touches are gentle despite his trembling hands.

Peter unbuttons Tony’s pants before pausing again. “Do you mind if I… take it out?”

“Go for it.” Tony says, lifting his hips for Peter to pull his pants and underwear down to his thighs.

Peter feels his hand over the underside of Tony’s cock, finally wrapping his fingers around the base and giving him a slow stroke. Tony moans quietly beneath him. “Can you…?”

Tony reaches one of his hands down, surrounding Peter’s head with his palm. “You’re wet, hm?”

Peter’s eyes snap shut and his mouth falls open. “M-Mr. Stark…”

A twinge in Peter’s voice has Tony raising his brows. “Everything good?” Tony waits for Peter to nod, but it doesn’t happen. Tony carefully pulls his hand away, using it to move Peter’s hand off of himself. He intertwines their fingers, rubbing his thumb over Peter’s fingers. “Too much?”

Peter swallows, his eyes closed tight. He nods slowly, a tear slipping down his cheek.

Tony kisses Peter’s hand softly, letting go to pull up Peter’s pants, followed by his own. He lays Peter down on the bed, hugging him into his chest. “Thank you for telling me.”

A long silence stretches between them before Peter finally speaks. “Can we try again later, or did I ruin it?”

Tony kisses the top of Peter’s head, his fingers tracing patterns on his back. “You didn’t ruin anything, you were perfect. We can try again if you want to, as long as you are comfortable.”

Peter lets out a shaky breath, his body finally relaxing into Tony’s. Arousal still prickles in his stomach, and he looks up at Tony. “Do you mind if I go… finish?”

Tony rolls off the bed. “You stay here and finish, I’ll be in the bathroom. Call me when you’re done.”

Peter squirms. “Don’t you need to…?

“What do you think I’ll be doing in the bathroom?” Tony says with a wink, turning on his heel and disappearing into the bathroom.

Peter’s heart skips a beat, his hands pushing his pants away as soon as he hears the door click.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/


End file.
